Identidad filmada
by CriXar
Summary: Hay algunas cosas que no terminaban de cuadrar en la cabeza de Adrien después de su olvidada pelea con Oblivio. Cosas que buscará confirmar y que, si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, podrán cambiar las cosas para el dúo de super héroes de París. OBVIOS SPOILERS DEL EPISODIO "OBLIVIO"
1. Chapter 1

-¡Garras fuera!- El gatuno kwami abandonó el anillo del chico al instante y miró a su alrededor.

-Sabes que soy el primero en alentar cualquier acto de rebeldía con tal de sacarte de esa jaula que tu padre llama "rutina", pero hasta yo sé que esto es una locura.- comentó Plagg al comenzar a seguir al chico mientras este subía escaleras arriba con sigilo.

-Lo sé.

-Vas a meterte en muchos problemas...

-Lo sé.

-Y no hablo sólo de que puedan atraparte y pases el resto de tu vida en prisión, o peor aún, que tu padre se entere de dónde te metiste.

-Lo sé.- Las palabras de su pequeño amigo no parecían distraer a Adrien de su propósito. Este caminaba con pasos firmes sin siquiera molestarse en voltear a verlo.

-Ladybug podría molestarse contigo...

-No se veía molesta en esa foto...- aseguró el chico.

-Esa niña no debió tomarla. Si no la hubieras visto, no estarías metido en esto ahora.

-No, Plagg.- respondió el rubio al detenerse finalmente frente a una puerta específica.- Es todo lo contrario. Gracias a Alya, es que sé que tengo una oportunidad y cómo aprovecharla.

Los dos se adentraron en la habitación de seguridad, que era apenas iluminada débilmente por las pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad. Adrien se acercó a la computadora e insertó la memoria que tenía con él.

-No dudes que seré el primero en salir corriendo de aquí si nos metemos en problemas.- prometió el kwami.

-Te conozco demasiado bien para saber que tu conciencia te hará regresar.- respondió su portador con una sonrisa.

-¿Y esperas que nadie se acerque a la oficina hasta que encuentres lo que buscas.

-Espero que nadie se acerque hasta que copie lo que necesito. Ya revisaré los vídeos de seguridad en casa.

Un poco ansioso por la clandestinidad de todo aquello, se apresuró a escudriñar entre los archivos de seguridad de esa semana. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver por fin en la pantalla la razón por la que había corrido todo ese riesgo, pero se detuvo al escuchar pasos de botas en la lejanía hacerse más y más notorios.

-Adrien...- llamó Plagg ocultándose en su camisa.

-Sólo unos segundos...- murmuró el chico fijando su mirada en la pantalla mientras arrastraba el archivo con desesperación hacia su memoria.

El ruido de los pasos se hacía más y más cercano hasta llegar a la habitación. Abriendo la puerta de la oficina, el guardia de seguridad observó el lugar con cuidado y entró, se sentó cómodamente en la silla frenta a las pantallas y se dispuso a quedarse allí por el resto de la noche.

Lo que jamás pudo imaginar es que estuvo a tan sólo unos instantes de descubrir a un testarudo chico que por amor se las arregló para, utilizando sus poderes de una forma totalmente irresponsable, infiltrarse durante la noche en un importante edificio con el fin de llevar a cabo una teoría que llevaba ya dos días dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Dos felinos ojos verdes brillaban en la oscuridad, observando desde el techo como el sujeto en uniforme de seguridad comenzaba a quedarse dormido. Sigiloso, descendió con ayuda de sus garras por la pared y sin hacer ni un solo ruido, cerró la puerta tras él al dejar la oficina.

La preciada memoria era volteada una y otra vez entre los dedos de Adrien una vez que este se encontraba en la tranquilidad de su habitación.

-¿Te molestaría explicarme ahora de qué se trata todo esto?- pidió Plagg intrigado en su hombro.

-La fotografía de Alya...- murmuró el chico.

-Vamos, Adrien, que no es la primera vez que besas a Ladybug y lo olvidas todo, sólo para darte cuenta después por un medio público.- reprochó el kwami.

-No, Plagg. No lo que hay en ella, sino la fotografía como tal.- explicó.- Ninguno de los dos recuerda ese beso, lo que significa que fue tomada antes de que Laybug lanzara su poder para reparar todo.

-Creo que eso es bastante obvio.

-Sí, pero me dio una idea... Su poder no eliminó la fotografía, una que fue tomada antes y que capturó algo que sucedió antes también.

-No eliminó la fotografía...- repitió el kwami comenzando a procesar su hipótesis.- Entonces quizás no eliminó...

-Los videos de seguridad del edificio.- completó Adrien levantando victorioso la memoria.

-Entonces... ¿esperas ver como ambos seguramente dieron vueltas por el edificio sin tener idea de qué estaba pasando?

-Es más que eso. Poco antes de que Oblivio me disparara, hay dos cosas que recuerdo.- comentó él.- Usé mi cataclismo y Ladybug su amuleto encantado. Estuvimos bastante tiempo en ese lugar, es imposible que nuestros poderes estuvieran activos hasta el momento en el que recuperamos nuestra memoria.

-Mmm... Debieron detransformarse en algún momento y volver a transformarse.

-Y ese momento en el que quedamos con nuestras identidades secretas al descubierto del otro.. está en alguna de las grabaciones de las cámaras de ese día...- concluyó Adrien insertando el preciado objeto de color azul en el monitor de su computadora.

**_Puede o no que lleve dos días viendo y reviendo el episodio y que de por casualidad se me haya quedado algo por ahí que haya querido exponer en un fic... eso y que no quería que se me comieran la idea XD_**

**_Y no, no tengo idea de qué sigue. Es decir, literal se me ocurrió hace un par de horas y me puse a escribir. Iba a ser un one shot, pero la verdad es que podría ser interesante explorar esto un poco más..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien tomó la memoria de la computadora una vez que esta terminara de apagarse. Le había tomado un par de horas revisar todo el recorrido de los dos chicos por el edificio en lo que fue una carrera contra el villano, pero ahora lo conocía paso a paso.

Desde el momento en el que ambos despertaron en el trabado elevador, pasando por su pequeño plan para escapar de la oficina sin ser vistos por Oblivio, su pequeño momento intentando recuperar sus recuerdos juntos y qué era lo que sucedía entre ellos y finalmente ese beso que ella le dio antes de correr a la azotea para encargarse del akumatizado.

El chico se dejó en la silla, con el pequeño aparato aún en su mano derecha. Miró a su kwami, quien yacía sobre su almohada en su cama tras haberse rendido al sueño cerca de una hora atrás. Volteó hacia su escritorio y vio sobre este el colorido brazalete que Marinette le había obsequiado como amuleto de la suerte.

Lo tomó y lo observó por un momento, sonriendo mientras aquel accesorio le recordaba la creatividad de su amiga. Aquello era de lo que más había llamado su atención en los metrajes de las cámaras. Ni siquiera una situación notoriamente en su contra nublaba su personalidad.

Luego estaba ese pequeño GRAN detalle... era ella. Todo ese tiempo había sido ella y ninguno de los dos se había planteado que el otro estuviera en su escuela, su clase y su círculo de amigos. El hecho de que aún sin saber qué estaba pasando o quien era la persona a su lado no los detuvo de trabajar en equipo y llevarse tan bien creó en él una sensación cálida. Realmente estaban hechos el uno para el otro, destinados a convertirse en un gran equipo en cualquier circunstancia.

Cuando por fin decidió irse a dormir esa noche, no se atrevió a soltar aquella memoria. ¿Qué debería hacer con ella ahora? ¿Borrarla? ¿Debería dársela a Ladybug? ¿Se enojaría ella si lo hiciera? Comprendía bien los riesgos de cruzar la línea entre sus alter egos, pero luego de comprobar que, como le había repetido a la heroína durante la batalla antes de perder la memoria, hacían una preciosa pareja, no pudo dejar esa opción de lado.

En todo caso, en aquellos metrajes, su lady no parecía muy opuesta a la situación que ambos habían supuesto...

Le dio un vistazo a su teléfono antes de dormir. Su galería de imágenes de Ladybug realmente se llevaba una gran parte de su almacenamiento. Luego echó un vistazo a las fotografías con sus amigos y, por su puesto, con Marinette. Deslizó levemente su dedo sobre la pantalla al lado del rostro de la chica en una fotografía que tenía con ella en compañía de Max y Rose. Debía admitirlo, se veía adorable con su característico color rosa, pero el rojo le quedaba genial.

Se movió a su aplicación de mensajes, repasando qué tanto hablaba con ella. Tuvo que admitirlo, no era mucho. Aquello no era una buena manera de empezar, ¿o sería más bien retomar? una relación. Decidió cambiar eso esa misma noche.

...

Las sábanas de color rosa no habían dejado de moverse durante las últimas tres horas. Marinette se encontraba incapaz de conciliar el sueño, no podía sacar de su cabeza aquella imagen: otro beso con Cat Noir. Ambos lo habían olvidado por completo esta vez, pero eso no la hacía torturarse menos con sus propios pensamientos. ¿Qué rayos había pasado aquella tarde?

Recordaba el elevador, un disparo púrpura y oscuridad. Al momento de recuperar la conciencia estaba demasiado acaramelada con su compañero. Sus manos entre las suyas y sus rostros demasiado cerca. Descartó al momento que se tratara de alguna de las travesuras del chico, ya que él no sólo se mostró igual de sorprendido que ella, sino que se separó al momento, dándole su espacio.

Y luego la fotografía. ¿Realmente eso había pasado hacía tan sólo unos momentos? ¿Por qué? ¿Ese sería el único beso que habrían compartido aquel día o hubieron más que no pudieron ser registrados? ¿Lo habría iniciado él, ella o fue cosa de los dos? ¿Y si fue un accidente? ¿Y si... se había sentido tan bien como su calmada expresión lo demostraba en aquella imagen?

La peor parte es que no había nada ni nadie que pudiera responder sus dudas. Recordaba bien haberse dejado a sí mismas la indicación de llamar al maestro Fu, y supuso que así lo hizo, pero él no estuvo realmente ahí con ellos y por su propia seguridad estaba segura que lo que fuera que él supiera sobre lo que sucedió no se lo revelaría.

Decidió distraerse un rato y tomó su celular. ¿Lo primero que vio en él? Una notificación del acontecimiento del momento: el famoso beso. La chica giró sus ojos- Quizás fue una mala idea. Decidió dejarlo a un lado cuando con el rabillo del ojo divisó una pestaña de sus mensajes. ¿Estaba demasiado cansada y loca de tanto pensar o acaso allí decía... Adrien Agreste?

**_No pregunten, sólo gócenlo..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Tikki no podía dejar de observar con preocupación a su portadora. La chica se había levantado como un robot aquella mañana. Hizo su cama en total silencio, preparó sus cosas para la escuela, se alistó y ahora tomaba su desayuno de la misma manera. La pequeña criatura, sin embargo, no podía terminar de descifrar qué estaba mal en ella. No se veía triste, molesta o cansada. Sus realmente expresaban... nada.

De camino al instituto, la kwami se asomó ligeramente desde el pequeño bolso de la muchacha para observar con cuidado a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiera de por casualidad un akumatizado del que aún no se hubiera percatado y fuera la razón de la actitud de la ella. Pero no había nada, y de eso se aseguró al ver a Adrien bajar de su transporte frente a la escuela.

Había también algo en él, podía sentirlo. No lucía petrificado como Marinette, pero era como si le hubiera sucedido algo realmente impactante.

Tikki no era ingenua, estaba muy al tanto del enamoramiento del chico por su portadora y estaba segura de que el beso de ayer lo había dejado en las nubes un rato, pero no es como si se tratara de una novedad. Todo el tiempo era afectado por akumas y llevaba a cabo por esto las locuras más extrañas con las que Ladybug tenía que lidiar para liberarlo, locuras que después de terminado todo no recordaba.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraron en la puerta del edificio. Marinette fue la primera en voltear en su dirección. Sonrió ligeramente con la mirada en su rostro. Su compañero lucía tan impresionado como ella. En cuanto él la miró de vuelta, imitó su expresión y finalmente ambos siguieron su camino.

-¿Marinette...?- llamó Tikki desde su bolso.- ¿Qué fue...?

-Creo que las cosas se invirtieron un poco el otro día.- comentó la chica.

-¿De qué hablas?

-El poder de Cat Noir es el la destrucción y el de Ladybug el de la creación, ¿no es así?

-Pues, sí...- su kwami no tenía ni una idea de lo que hablaba.

-Bueno, pues el Lucky Charm fue quien destruyó algunos recuerdos que quizá... no hubiera querido que se fueran. Pero Cat Noir... él los construyó de nuevo...

-Marinette, en serio. ¿De qué hablas?- La joven sonrió para sí misma, tómo su celular y antes de dar un paso adentro de su salón de clases, finalmente respndió aquel mensaje que había recibido la noche anterior.

-Si todo sale bien, puede que lo entiendas esta noche, Tikki...

...

Adrien entró exhausto al área de los casilleros en busca del suyo. Dejó su sable a un lado y se retiró su casco antes de colocar el código en su puerta. Los ronquidos de un dormido kwami lo recibieron. Rió un poco antes de escudriñar entre sus cosas en busca de su botella de agua.

Su celular golpeó contra su mano en el camino y este lo tomó. Desbloqueó la pantalla y su corazón dio un vuelco. "Marinette te ha enviado un mensaje".

Olvidó por completo lo que había venido a buscar y tomando el aparato con ambas manos como si se tratara de lo más precioso en la tierra, tomó asiento en la banca más cercana. No había intercambiado palabra con ella en todo el día y no se habían visto después de lo que aquella mañana.

Seleccionó la notificación.

"¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó hace un par de días? Supe que estuvo en muchos noticieros durante todo el día, pero creo que los dos tenemos conocimiento de primera mano. O al menos, lo tuvimos.

Los disparos de Oblivio se sentían como si fueras noqueado con algo pesado. Esa parte la recuerdo bien. Esa y el escenario en el que me encontré al despertar: a una hermosa chica de uniforme moteado en mis brazos. Unos instantes después me di cuenta de que nos dimos más que un abrazo durante el período de tiempo que estuvimos sin memoria.

Por favor, no te enojes, Marinette. Pero me las arreglé para averiguar que fue lo que sucedió. Sé que no era el único al que se lo comía la curiosidad. Y si tan sólo me dieras la oportunidad de mostrarte, de que vieras la buena pareja que hacemos, mi lady, sé que desearías también jamás haber lanzado esa tetera."

A aquel mensaje que tanto se había pensado para redactar por fin le leía una respuesta. Unas simples líneas que significaban todo para él.

"El Maestro Fu va a matarnos...

...tu práctica de esgrima termina a las seis, ¿no es así?"

Diez minutos. No tenía idea de qué era lo que iba a pasar, pero lo que fuera pasaría en diez minutos. Dejó rápidamente su celular en su bolso y se apresuró a regresar con los demás. Estaba más entusiasmado que nunca. Al abrir la puerta de regreso al gimnasio, sin embargo, se chocó de frente con una figura femenina vestida de rojo.

-¡Ahí estás! Lo siento, no podía esperar a que salieras.

**_Necesito ayuda psicológica... Este fic termina hoy o mañana. Apenas publique esto, sigo escribiendo._**


	4. Chapter 4

-Kagami...

-Escucha, sé que normalmente tienes una agenda apretada, pero pensaba que ya que estarás libre después de la práctica, te gustaría quedarte un poco más. Podríamos practicar juntos un rato.- propuso la chica.

-Eso suena genial, pero... lo siento. Sabes cómo es mi padre y si no estoy en casa cuando termine...

-Hablaré con mi madre. Estoy completamente segura de que al señor Agreste no le molestará que te retrases practicando un rato más una de tus actividades.

-Eres muy amable, Kagami. Pero siéndote completamente sincero, estoy exhausto.- se excusó él con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad que has estado algo más letargado desde que comenzó la práctica.

-Sí, ha sido una semana alocada.- afirmó Adrien.

-Muy bien.- sonrió ella.- ¿Un último duelo antes de irnos?

-Hecho.

Marinette quiso que su encuentro con el chico fuera más directo. Era verdad que Ladybug y Cat Noir serían más convenientes para encontrar un punto de reunión más rápido, pero también abrirían la posibilidades de que fueran vistos de alguna manera por Hawk Moth y este encontrara a alguien de quien aprovecharse para ir tras ellos al momento. Ya era muy tarde para iniciar un ataque innecesario.

La chica sonrió al ver salir a su compañero por las enormes puertas de la escuela. Adrien miró en todas direcciones, intentando divisarla, hasta que dio con su figura vistiendo un largo abrigo de color rojo oscuro. Él sonrió y se dispuso a caminar en su dirección, cuando fue detenido por el timbre de su celular.

La chica suspiró y decidió esperar, pensando que seguramente podría tratarse de algo importante. Mas su corazón se detuvo un momento al ver a Kagami salir también de la práctica. Sin duda, ella no perdería la oportunidad de iniciar una conversación con el chico y distraerlo de ella.

-Entiendo, padre, pero...- La voz del joven Agreste mostraba algo de angustia.- Sí, señor...- dijo finalmente dejándose caer de hombros. Aún no se percataba de la muchacha de pie tras él, pero ella si se había percatado de la extraña chica a un lado de la acera. Marinette no dudó en cubrir su rostro rápidamente con la capucha de su accesorio. Logró evitar el ser reconocida por ella.

Kagami permaneció en silencio, viendo como un segundo después aquella figura ella observada por Adrien. ¿Acaso él sabía quien era aquella chica? ¿Era ella "el cansancio" por el que no quiso quedarse a practicar con ella un rato más?

Quien quiera que fuera, era obvio que a su amigo le causaba una gran decepción el ya no poder encontrarse con ella debido a las órdenes de su padre de regresar a casa. Rápidamente y antes de que el joven pudiera percatarse de lo que pasaba apara reaccionar, tomó el celular de su mano y se colocó al habla.

-Señor Agreste.

-¿Quién es? Regrésale el celular a mi hijo en este instante.

-Soy Kagami, señor.

-Oh, señorita Tsurugi.- El mayor pareció calmarse.

-Lo lamento, olvidé recordarle a Adrien que le indicara antes.- explicó ella con su característica seriedad.- Él se quedará conmigo en la práctica de esgrima un rato más. Él supuso que sería un buen uso del tiempo libre que su horario le daría esta noche.

-Ya veo.

-¿Tiene algún inconveniente con eso?

-En lo más mínimo. Admito que me extraña que Adrien olvidara avisarme tal cambio, pero me alegra que procure utilizar su espacio para avanzar en sus clases.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, señor Agreste.- Kagami miró al chico delante de él, quien durante todo aquello la observó con sorpresa. Finalmente ella se despidió de su padre, de quien había recibido la instrucción de no quedarse demasiado tarde.

La joven tomó la mano de Adrien y depositó en esta su teléfono de vuelta. Acto seguido le miró fijamente.

-Aprecio la sinceridad más que la compasión.- explicó serena.

-¿Kagami...?

-Estoy segura de que tu... amiga... tiene ya un rato esperándote. No la hagas hacerlo más.- respondió ella tomando sus hombros y volteándole en dirección a la chica aún a unos metros de ellos.- Tienes hasta las ocho treinta antes de que tu padre comience a preocuparse porque aún no regresas de la práctica.

Adrien no supo decir nada más. Asintió con su cabeza y murmuró un "gracias" antes de salir el encuentro de Marinette.

Esta no se había enterado muy bien de lo que sucedía, pero por lo poco que había logrado escuchar, ahora tan sólo esperaba a que ambos regresaran al edificio para iniciar su camino a casa. Su sorpresa fue grande al sentir una mano en su hombro que la invitaba a voltear. Lentamente, Marinette se asomó discreta desde su capucha.

-Adrien.- murmuró.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con...?

-Sólo nos conseguía algo de tiempo.- respondió él en el mismo nivel de voz. Ella asintió y miró de reojo como Kagami regresaba al edificio.

-Creo que el parque ya está algo más vacío a esta hora.- comentó ella revelando totalmente su rostro.

-Me parece un buen lugar para hablar, pero antes...- Adrien dio un paso más cerca de ella y tomó su mano.- Con tu permiso, mi lady...

**_Aquí no se dice "¡Qué levanten la mano los solteros!"-_**

**_Se dice "¡Que levanten la mano los que escriben cursiladas sobre personajes ficticios y están más solos que Hawk Moth en su guarida"!_**


	5. Chapter 5

En cualquier otro momento, ninguno de los dos hubiera podido explicarlo, pero en ese instante todo tenía sentido. La manera en que sus manos encajaban juntas como si fueran engranes hechos para permanecer unidos, el cómo casi podían sentir cómo sus corazones se movían en sincronía y ese pequeño de jevu en el instante en el que él presionó sus labios contra los de ella.

Fue algo mágico, aún cuando se trató de un beso corto. Ella misma regresó el gesto, ganándose un suspiro por parte del chico. En unos segundos ambos abrieron sus ojos simultáneamente al momento de separarse.

-¿Tú también...?- preguntó ella en voz baja. Adrien asintió aún con sus frentes juntas. Los dos habían tenido esa sensación de que todo estaba bien, de que justo eso era lo que debía pasar en ese instante.

En total silencio ambos se encaminaron al lugar mencionado. Allí en una banca los jóvenes tomaron asiento y tras tomar suficiente valor, Adrien finalmente sacó su teléfono.

-¿Estás lista...?- preguntó, sintiendo algo de arrepentimiento al abrir una ventana para que la chica se echara hacia atrás con su decisión de descubrir lo olvidado. Pero todo fue dejado a un lado cuando sintió como ella tomaba su mano y ejercía un poco de fuerza, mientras con la otra tomaba el otro extremo del aparato para presionar el inicio de la reproducción con su pulgar.

Ocho minutos, ese era el aproximado de la compilación que el chico había hecho de sus apariciones en las cámaras de seguridad. Marinette no despegó ni un momento los ojos de la pantalla, mientras que su compañero no los despegaba de ella. Intentaba descifrar una especie de reacción, pero era inútil descubrir algo más que concentración en la expresión de la chica.

Al concluir el vídeo, ninguno de los dos medió palabra al instante. Ella dejó ir su agarre del celular y Adrien lo depositó en su mochila de entrenamiento. Al voltear hacia ella, casi pudo jurar oír los engranajes en su cabeza intentando colocar todo junto de nuevo, desde su último recuerdo antes de perder el conocimiento hasta el instante en el que despertaba tomada de las manos con Cat Noir.

El chico puso una mano en su hombro intentando llamar su atención, ella lo miró y ambos intercambiaron una leve sonrisa. Poco más de un año de secretos se había venido abajo en instante, y sin embargo, no se sentía mal para nada.

Marinette rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y descansó su cabeza contra su pecho. El corazón de Adrien retumbaba con fuerza contra su oído, lo que la hizo sonreír. Con una mano colándose por su nuca y enredándose entre sus cabellos, ella buscó relajarlo. Suavemente ella deslizó sus dedos entre sus hebras, separándolas una y otra vez.

Se dio cuenta de que sus esfuerzos funcionaron en cuanto una respiración profunda del chico contra su rostro y cómo sus brazos correspondían a su abrazo al fin. Adrien plantó un beso en su cabello y se quedó allí un momento.

-Voy a matarte...- murmuró ella de pronto. Él comenzó a reír.

-Creí que Fu era quien se encargaría de eso.

-Eso no me quita el derecho a mí de hacerlo, grandísimo irresponsble...- afirmó ella con un todo tan dulce que era imposible sentirse temeroso.

Adrien comenzó a reír y la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Tengo una media hora antes de que mi padre comience a intentar dar conmigo de nuevo para que regrese a casa.

-Suena como el tiempo justo para una vuelta por la ciudad.- respondió ella finalmente soltándose del abrazo para sonreírle entusiasmada.

El tiempo se fue volando. Un sonriente dúo de adolescentes en mágicos trajes se acercaron al cabo de un rato a la mansión Agreste, intentando no llamar la atención de nadie a su alrededor. Cat Noir abrió desde afuera la ventana de su habitación con una manía ya bien aprendida y se adentró en esta. Su compañera se sentó en el marco.

-Bueno...- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, riendo al percatarse de esto.

-Esto va a ser una locura...- comentó Adrien.- ¡Por fin sé quien es la chica de mis sueños! Es increíble.

-Por favor. Pudimos con esa información en un sólo día y nos las arreglamos para tener una relación bastante estable, según parece.- rió ella.- Creo que nos irá bien.

El chico asintió con una sonrisa, dejándose ser cuando ella tomó su rostro y lo besó con ternura.

-Buenas noches, Marinette...- murmuró él.

-Buenas noches, Adrien...- La heroína tomó camino a su propio hogar.

-Es gracioso...- comentó Plagg finalmente haciendo aparición luego de darle su espacio con la chica.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Adrien.

-Te prometí que no dudaría en ser el primero en salir corriendo si nos metíamos en problemas... y ya lo había hecho...

**_Wattpad, cariño, ¿por qué diablos tienes el botón de "Guardar" tan jodidamente pegado al de "Publicar"...? ¡Me publicó el capítulo a medio escribir! Casi me da algo..._**

**_Y pos, con esto acabamos este fic completamente random actualizado de forma compulsiva... Y antes de que vengan con la insistidera de que los siga, le recuerdo que aún tengo que terminar dos más y terminar tres one shots. Si quieren que siga trabajando con el resto, se aguantan..._**

**_Además de que sólo eso tenía para esta historia. En serio fue bastante impulsiva, ¡que iba a ser un one shot!_**


End file.
